1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to inkjet printing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing devices eject fine droplets of ink onto desired positions on printing media in order to print predetermined images.
Inkjet printing devices are classified into piezoelectric inkjet printing devices and electrostatic inkjet printing devices according to an ink ejection method. Piezoelectric inkjet printing devices eject ink by deforming a piezoelectric material while the electrostatic inkjet printing devices eject ink by an electrostatic force. Electrostatic inkjet printing devices may use two methods to eject droplets: 1) an electrostatic induction ejection method in which ink droplets are ejected by electrostatic induction; or 2) a method in which ink droplets are ejected after charged pigments are accumulated by an electrostatic force.